prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Perro Aguayo, Sr.
| birth_place = Nochistlan, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Apolo Romano Diablo Velasco | debut = May 10, 1970 | retired = March 3, 2001 }} Pedro Aguayo (January 18, 1946 - July 3, 2019) was a famous Mexican wrestler through the 1970s to the 1990s. His son also wrestled as Perro Aguayo, Jr. or El Hijo del Perro Aguayo ("The Son of Perro Aguayo"). He is one of the biggest box office attractions in lucha libre history and was the last major rival of El Santo. Often prone to blading, Aguayo has been described by American pundits as a cross between Terry Funk and Bruno Sammartino (for his willingness to brawl and overpower opponents). He was the first person ever crowned the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion. In 2012, Aguayo was inducted into the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) Hall of Fame. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **''La Lanza'' (double foot stomp) **''La Silla'' (modified diving Lou Thesz press) *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Los Desarmadores with El Canek, El Cobarde #2, Fishman, and Tamba **Los Invencibles with Fishman and Tamba *'Nicknames' **"El Can de Nochistlan" (Nochistlan Dog) *'Wrestlers trained' **El Dorado **Perro Aguayo, Jr. *'Entrance themes' **"La Marcha De Zacatecas" by Mariachi Vargas de Tecatitlan (AAA) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAA Campeón de Campeones Championship (1 time) **Hall of Fame (2012 Inductee) *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Tag Team Championship with Perro Aguayo, Jr. (1 time) **Occidente Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Empresa Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'223' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 **PWI ranked him #'187' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995 **PWI ranked him #'58' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1996 **PWI ranked him #'67' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1997 **PWI ranked him #'287' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Tag Team Championship with Gran Hamada (1 time) **UWA/WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship with Gran Hamada (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (7 times) *** *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Babyface (1994) **Hall of Fame (1996 Inductee) Lucha de Apuesta record See also *Perro Aguayo, Sr's event history External links * Perro Aguayo, Sr. profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Profile Category:2019 deaths Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1946 births Category:1970 debuts Category:2001 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWF Light Heavyweight Champions Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Wrestlers who have died